


Nothing an Ice-cream Can’t Fix

by aeistea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, F/M, Jealous Harry, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeistea/pseuds/aeistea
Summary: Harry manages to convince Draco to come out into the muggle world but it doesn't quite go as either of them had planned.





	Nothing an Ice-cream Can’t Fix

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

Today was Draco Malfoy’s first proper day out into the muggle world. Harry, having lived in the world of non-magical, strictly muggle things, knew his way around. Of course, his memory was a bit fuzzy since he’d spent a lot of his time with the Weasley’s during breaks but he still remembered a few things. 

 

Actually getting Draco into the muggle world had been one tough task for Harry Potter. He couldn’t blame the Slytherin though since all his life, he had learned to disregard muggle items. Harry couldn’t change a whole 19 years of upbringing but he could half-plead and half-bribe Draco into at least dipping his toes in the water that was not in the least magical. He had spent almost three months slipping little things to Draco and revealing them to be muggle. 

 

For example, one day he left an Oreo McFlurry on Malfoy’s desk with the desert, obviously, placed in a different container so the boy wouldn’t know the origins of the ice-cream. Draco had entered the room and glanced at the McFlurry, not sure what to make of it. He had glanced around, wondering if anyone was going to come up and claim the sweet desert but seeing as no one was coming, he couldn’t resist the chocolate and took a bite. Once Harry had gotten to him, the container was empty and Draco had tried to act cool and said the ice-cream had just been “okay”. It had almost made the Gryffindor boy laugh but he accepted it and moved on. He had taken his sweet time and revealed a few days later that he had been the one to plant the ice-cream right there and that the desert was very much muggle. 

 

Little things like this had somehow managed to soften up the _great_ Draco Malfoy, enough to come out into a world where he had to act like he couldn’t open locks with his words or fly around on a broomstick. Malfoy also used the fact that, even though he might have agreed to come to this unknown world, he could still complain about every little thing. Which he did. 

 

“These moving stairs are impossibly slow," Draco groaned as he impatiently tapped his feet. “And why do they only go in one straight lined direction? It doesn’t even go side ways! What’s the point?!”

 

Harry sighed and returned weak smiles to the people around them who either gave them terribly dirty looks or looks that clearly showed that they thought Draco was a lunatic. 

 

“Why don’t you go stand on top of the Big Ben and just scream about how we’re wizards? I don’t think everyone heard you,” Harry half whispered, half hissed into Draco’s ear while maintaining a tight smile. This left the pale boy huffing but quiet at least. 

 

Harry took a full day to take Draco on a full tour of all the tourist-y places in London  The Slytherin boy had acted pretty nonchalant the whole trip while quietly buying little souvenirs that Harry had to keep pretending not to see. It got kind of hard when the boy had tried on a top hat with the Union Jack on it and Harry had to pretend look elsewhere when actually, he kept glancing over and covered his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh out loud. 

 

Sometime in the afternoon, when the sun was high, the sky had cleared up and both boys were a slightly sweating mess, they decided put a pause on their tour. There was a gelato place nearby and Harry could literally see Draco eyeing it. 

 

“Do you want a cone?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

The question, for some reason, seemed to shock the boy and he hesitated, most likely debating whether a snarky remark was worth it in the moment. After deeming it not to be worth it, he reluctantly nodded and Harry headed into the ice-cream place as Draco sat on a nearby bench. 

 

The place was pretty crowded so Harry ended up waiting in line for a while. He could only hope that Draco was smart enough to not wander off on his own. He’d probably try and cross a street without looking out for cars and making a mess. 

 

Once it got to his turn he ordered a pistachio flavored one for Draco and chocolate for himself. He never understood why the other liked pistachio so much since it almost didn’t even taste like ice-cream in his mouth but Draco adored it. The one time he had let Harry try a bite and He had spat it out, the Slytherin boy had looked so offended as he vowed to never let Harry take another bite again. 

 

He took the two ice-creams with a thank you and headed out. Within the few minutes he had taken to get to Draco, the desert had melted slightly and left his hands sticky. He muttered something about heat waves as he approached the other boy but as he got nearer, he spotted two girls, one on either side of Draco. One was a bobbed haired blonde girl, her hair as brightly yellow colored aa the lemon ice-cream he’d seen inside the parlor. Her hair was tied up with a bright red bandana and he couldn’t help but notice the slight hand on the paler blonde’s shoulder as she giggled far too much at a joke from Draco that Harry already knew couldn’t possibly be funny. The other had longer straight hair, a brunette. She was smiling and listening to each word from the Slytherin’s mouth like it was the most heavenly thing she had heard, another thing he knew not to be true. The girl must have gone to the ice-cream place as well since she held one in her hand. As it melted, a few drops accidentally landed on Draco’s shirt and the girl’s eyes widened, apologizing immediately and rubbing it off with her handkerchief. While leaning over Draco, her already short skirt had risen just a bit more and Harry could have sworn the other boy had glanced at her for a few moments longer than he should have. 

 

Harry didn’t know what this was that he felt at the bottom of his stomach. It made him a bit annoyed as he watched the two girls so he marched quickly up to them, shoved the long haired girl aside lightly as he handed the half melted ice-cream to Draco, his expression tight. 

 

“Here, I got you one,” he said, then quickly added for good measure with a slight glare at both girls, “ _babe._ ”

 

That definitely made all three of them fully alert. Draco a bit more than the other two. The girls almost immediately rushed up and said their goodbyes to Draco and went their ways. The pale blonde no longer looked quite so pale as a hint of pink was spread across his cheek. He looked up at the other, utter bewilderment clear in his expression. 

 

“Babe...?” He asked, not even insulting the melting ice-cream he had just been handed. 

 

Harry blinked and sat down next to him. “What? Why are you calling me babe,” he asked, as if nothing had happened. 

 

“N-no, I mean, you just-I didn’t...,” Draco sputtered, trying to find the right words. 

 

“Just eat your ice-cream,” Harry said cooly as he licked his. The tight feeling in his stomach had disappeared and he hid a small smug smile that he couldn’t resist behind the desert as they ate the rest of the desert in silence - Harry from this new found feeling of an odd sort of pride and Draco with both confusion and a fluttering feeling in his stomach he had never experience before. 


End file.
